A New Adventure for Chuckie
by Toni1
Summary: This is my first fic. It's about how Chuckie is all alone in the group and he finds that special someone.
1. Default Chapter

I own all the characters that's not in the show. Otherwise, I do not own the Rugrats. This is my first fanfic. R&R Please! I would greatly appreciate it!  
  
Chuckie-15 Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil-14 Timmy-16 Angelica-16  
  
First Day of highschool.  
  
"Chuckie, what's highschool like?" Asked his adopted sister, Kimi.  
  
"Well, umm..it confused me to get to all my classes on the first day."  
  
"Maybe for you it did." Said Tommy  
  
Chuckie adjusted his glasses, "Very funny, guys."  
  
Angelica and Timmy walked up to them.  
  
"Get ready for the best years of you lives!" said Angelica.  
  
"Sure Angelica." Said Lil. Kimi began to laugh.  
  
"Tommy, do we have the same classes?" She glanced at his schedule. She crossed her fingers, "Woo hoo! We do!"  
  
Tommy grinned.  
  
"Man, this sucks, me and Kimi has the same classes this year." Phil made some kissy faces at Kimi and winked.  
  
"Oh Phil!" she hugged him.  
  
"Doesn't it suck that we don't have the same classes?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well, we gotta go kiddos, see ya and good luck!" Timmy and Angelica waved, heading upstairs.  
  
"I better get going too, don't wanna be late for class!" said Chuckie.  
  
"See ya Chuckster!" called out Tommy, and him and Lil headed off for their classes, Phil and Kimi already behind them.  
  
`I hate it when he calls me that.' Scowled Chuckie as he thought to himself.  
  
"See ya big bro!" called out Kimi as Phil and her walked hand in hand into their classroom.  
  
`Oh, how I hate that I'm all alone.' Thought Chuckie. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked off to his class and sat down in an empty desk. There was another by him that was empty also.  
  
A girl with squared glasses walked in. She had long, black hair that was put up in a ponytail. She wore a skirt that fell right above her knees, some brown boots that reached her knees, and a sky blue tanktop.  
  
"Class, this is a new student. Her name is Toni Ava." Said Mr. Roberts. He looked on his Roll sheet. "Mr.." He took a while, "Mr. Charles Finster, would you mind showing Toni around?" Chuckie nodded.  
  
Toni walked to the empty desk beside Chuckie and looked to Chuckie and smiled. She then sat down and cleaned her glasses.  
  
`She is so beautiful.' Chuckie thought.  
  
Lil and Tommy took seats side by side.  
  
Tommy leaned over to Lil and whispered "I love you" and left Lil with the giggles. Everyone around was shushing them.  
  
"Shh!" came out of the mouth of what looked like a snotty, popular girl. Lil rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"Lilian DeVille?" said Ms. Jude, the teacher.  
  
"Present," said Lil as she raised her hand.  
  
Ms. Jude called out a few more named, then she got to one we all know.  
  
"Thomas Pickles?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Since the only empty seats were one in the back and a seat in the front, Kimi chose to sit in the front, leaving Phil in that back. A few girls started whispering to each other as they watched Phil take his seat.  
  
"Wow, he's hot!" said a bushy headed girl. The girl's friend nodded.  
  
As Kimi heard these things being said, she just shrugged it off, knowing Phil loves her and only her.  
  
Later at lunch..  
  
Chuckie showed Toni to the lunch room. She say alone at a table and ate her lunch.  
  
"Hey Chuckie, who's that?" asked Tommy as he pointed to the girl known as Toni. Chuckie sat down.  
  
"It's a new student I'm showing around. Her name is Toni."  
  
"Man she looks so lonely." Pointed out Lil.  
  
"I'll see you later guys." Said Chuckie, as he got up and sats beside Toni and they started talking.  
  
"I hope Chuckie gets a girlfriend soon..he always looks so sad." Said Kimi.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone said in reply.  
  
"So..umm..what's up Tony?" Said Chuckie, trying to stir up conversation.  
  
She looked up at him and smiles with her beautiful brown eyes. "Nothing much..just thinking about what I'll do to survive Algebra this year." They both laughed.  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Review if you want a chapter 2. I hope you like it. And give me suggestions also. 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2  
  
About a week later..  
  
The gang was sitting in the lunchroom, excluding Toni.  
  
"Guys, I think I heard Angelica say that there is gonna be a huge party!" said Lil.  
  
"Do you think we could go?" Said Tommy.  
  
"I hope so." Said Phil.  
  
"Yeah! That would be so cool! Our first high school party!" exclaimed Kimi.  
  
"Guys..I have to tell you something.." said Chuckie.  
  
"What Chuckie..you look serious." Said Tommy.  
  
"I think I am gonna ask Toni out."  
  
"Like to be your girlfriend?" said Kimi.  
  
"No. To be my mother. Of course my girlfriend!"  
  
"When are you gonna ask her out, Chuckie?" said Lil.  
  
"At the party."  
  
"Go Chuckie!" said Phil.  
  
Later..when Angelica is at the Pickle's household.  
  
"Angelica, when's that party you've been talking about?" said Tommy.  
  
"Oh, freshmen aren't invited." Said Angelica with an evilish laugh.  
  
"Do you think you can get us in?" said Tommy.  
  
"With a price." Angelica grinned.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"I want you to break up with Lil..I know a girl that's like..obsessing over you, and she's throwing the party!"  
  
"Angelica, I'll never do that!"  
  
"Oh..well, bye..freshie!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll break up with her," Tommy sighed. "Who is the girl that's 'obsessing' over me?"  
  
"Ashley McKay."  
  
"She's the cheerleading captian! How could someone like that like me?!"  
  
"That's what I was asking myself." Angelica laughed.  
  
"So are we getting into the party or not?"  
  
"Yeah black-haired-boy. You're getting in." Angelica laughed and crosses her arms, leaving Tommy thinking about how to break up with Lil.  
  
'I know what to do.' Tommy thought. 'I have to call my best friend, Chuckie. He'll know.'  
  
Tommy picked up the phone and dialed the Finster's phone number. Kira answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kimi, this is me, Tommy."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is Kira."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Finster. You sound so young I thought it was Kimi!"  
  
Kira laughed. "Well, you do you want to speak to, Chuckie or Kimi?"  
  
"Chuckie, please."  
  
"Chuckie! Telephone! It's Tommy!"  
  
Chuckie picked up his phone in his room. "Hello? Tommy?"  
  
"Hey Chuckster."  
  
"Ugh. Don't call me that!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The only way we get to goto the party is for me to break up with Lil."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Angelica said that Ashley Mckay likes me!"  
  
"The head cheerleader?"  
  
"Yeah! She's throwing the party."  
  
"So how are you gonna tell Lil?"  
  
"That's what I called you for."  
  
"Well..maybe you can just tell Lil that you just wanna see different people."  
  
"Yeah..I'll do that. Thanks Chuckie."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Tommy..how do you ask out a girl?"  
  
"Just come out and ask them. You really like Toni, don't you?"  
  
"Yep..we're really alike."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"I hope so. See ya, Tommy."  
  
"Later."  
  
They hung up their phones. 


End file.
